Loved Not Wisely...
(DC volume 2 TOS) | number = 74 | miniseries = Star-Crossed | minino = 2 | writer = Howard Weinstein | penciller = Rachel Ketchum | inker = Mark Heike | colorist = Ray Murtaugh | letterer = Bob Pinaha | editor = Margaret Clark | omnibus = | published = | pages = 24 | publisher = DC Comics | date = 2261 |}} Loved Not Wisely… was a Star Trek: The Original Series comic book, the second issue in the ''Star-Crossed'' trilogy written by Howard Weinstein. The trilogy dealt with the relationship between James T. Kirk and Carol Marcus. The three issues were penciled by Rachel Ketchum, inked by Mark Heike and published by DC Comics in . In this story, Kirk learned he was the father of David Marcus. Publisher's description ;From solicitations :After serving his tour of duty as First Officer of the ''Eagle, Jim Kirk is recalled to Earth. If he think that Starfleet Command is being mysterious, just wait until he meets up with Carol Marcus and the little surprise that she has for him.'' Summary :Personal log, Kirk recording. After twenty-one months as first officer of the ''Eagle, I've been recalled to Earth. I'm not sure why. Nobody at Starfleet would tell me. Gary Mitchell came along for the ride. He thinks they're going to make me a captain. I think he's delusional.'' Mitchell invited him to a night on the town, but Kirk preferred to surprise Carol Marcus at the Federation Science Academy in San Francisco. She agreed to dinner, but the tables were turned when she stopped off at day-care to pick up 10-month-old David Marcus. After putting David to sleep that evening, she revealed that he was Kirk's son. The next morning Kirk visited the Kirk farm in Riverside, Iowa, played catch with this three nephews and asked his brother Sam for advice. Before lunch, he received a communique offering him command of a light cruiser and was ordered to return for briefings. He left messages for Marcus inviting her to attend the change of command ceremony at noon the next day. :Captain's log, supplemental. Kirk recording. This is my first entry as commander of the . All departments report operational. The ship stands ready to resume its mission as soon as we receive orders from Starfleet Command. His mother Winona Kirk attended the ceremony and gave him a copy of Verses by John Donne, a family heirloom. They said their farewells when Mitchell signaled that a V.I.P. awaited him in the briefing room, who turned out to be Marcus. He proposed but she declined, understanding that Kirk was already married to Starfleet and that David would not benefit from having an absentee father. She asked that Kirk stay out of David's life if they weren't going to be together. Mitchell manned the helm of the as Kirk ordered the ship to depart. References Characters :Brett Kirk • George "Sam" Kirk • James T. Kirk • Peter Kirk • Robbie Kirk • Winona Kirk • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • Gary Mitchell • Ben Wu Cupid • John Donne • Aurelan Kirk • George Samuel Kirk, Sr. • Tiberius Kirk • Majewski Starships and vehicles : • • shuttlecraft • tractor Locations :Earth (Riverside, Iowa • San Francisco) • Spacedock • Starfleet Command Geneva • Scotland Races and cultures :Human States and organizations :Federation Science Academy • Geneva Agricultural Program • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :biochemistry • science • terraforming • transporter Ranks and titles :captain • commanding officer • doctor • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • helmsman • lieutenant • scientist • skipper • Starfleet ranks Other references :beam • bridge • briefing room • cattle • conference room • farm • football • galaxy • Golden Gate Bridge • horse • impulse power • Kobayashi Maru scenario • laboratory • life • love • marriage • mile • month • orbit • planet • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2240s-2265) • starship • transporter room • universe • Verses • year Timeline Chronology ;18th century : The Kirk family migrated from Scotland (more than 500 years prior to the story) ;2241 : The Kirk boys enjoyed playing with the family's broken tractor (20 years prior to the story) ;2260 : Carol Marcus departed from the Eagle two months pregnant (17 months prior to the story) ;2261 : David Marcus was born (10 months prior to this story) Appendices Background * The title "Loved Not Wisely..." was a line from the play Othello, Act 5, Scene 2 by William Shakespeare. ([http://shakespeare.mit.edu/othello/othello.5.2.html Othello Act 5, Scene 2] at the MIT Shakespeare website) * Peter Kirk's two brothers were not named in and have been referenced with varying names in different sources. In this story they were called Brett and Robbie, but they were also called Stephen and Thomas in (published in 1998), Marcus and Virgil in (2001), Alexander and Julius in (2003), Joshua and Steven in (2015), and George and Gregory in }} (2017). His youngest brother was also called Craig Kirk in (2001). * Although Kirk's log implied that he had spent 17 consecutive months as the Eagle's first officer, he encountered Carol Marcus in a story set in between the two Star-Crossed stories ( ) while she was still pregnant. At that time, he was serving as first officer of the . * As this story took place ten months after David Marcus' birthday, it could occur in 2262 if David were born after February 2261. Related stories * – Other stories in the Star-Crossed miniseries. * – In 2261, Carol Marcus ended their relationship while still pregnant. * – In 2285, Carol and David Marcus reunited with Kirk. Images uSS Oxford.jpg|[[USS Oxford (NCC-751)|USS Oxford]]. dC2 74.jpg|Cover image. w. Kirk 2250s-60s.jpg|Winona Kirk. jtkDC74.jpg|James T. Kirk. carolDC74.jpg|Carol Marcus. garyDC74.jpg|Gary Mitchell. Connections | before = #73: Star-Crossed | after = #75: A Bright Particular Star |}} |}} External link * category:tOS comics